muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Magazine issue 5
Muppet Magazine Volume 2, Number 1 (Winter 1984) Muppet Round-Ups Floyd's Record Rap as told to Marianne Meyer :The Stray Cats, The English Beat, Dave Davies, Mick Fleetwood, Paul Kantner, Tony Banks, Steve Smith, Kenny Rogers (with Dolly Parton), The Charlie Daniels Band, Conway Twitty, Christmas in the Stars: The Star Wars Christmas Album, Roman Holliday, Jennifer Holliday, Pat Benatar, Stevie Wonder, Thomas Dolby, Musical Youth, and Elvis Costello Zoot's Salute as told to Marianne Meyer :Spotlight on Rick Springfield Coming Attractions with Statler and Waldorf as told to David S. Cohen :Romeo and Juliet on Ice, Christmas in Washington, Little House on the Prairie, Raisins and Almonds, Mr. Wizard's World, The Rescuers, Mickey's Christmas Carol, A Christmas Story Rowlf On Books as told to David Granger :The Witches, The Reluctant Dragon, The Last Elegant Bear, Freebies for Kids, The Earth is Flat - And Other Great Mistakes, The Simon and Schuster Book of Facts and Fallacies, Real Dogs Don't Eat Leftovers, When Bad Dogs Happen to Good People, The 1984 Ewok Calendar, The Teddy Bear Calendar, The 365 Jokes, Puns, and Riddles Calendar Articles * "How They Almost Wrecked My Exclusive Interview with Ricky Schroder" by Miss Piggy, as told to Louise Gikow ::Miss Piggy interviews Ricky Schroder, with interruptions from Fozzie, Gonzo, Beaker, and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. * "A Muppet Labs Special Report: Fun Fads, Doo-Dads, and Other Thingies" by Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, written and illustrated by Frederick Newman ::Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker investigate the latest fads. * "Treasures from The Kermitage Collection" by Henry Beard ::A tour of the Kermitage Collection by Miss Piggy, including Hans Holbein's Jester at the Court of Henry VIII, James McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Weirdo, and Grant Wood's American Gothique. * "It's Party Time in Fraggle Rock" illustrated by Lisa McCue ::Art from They Call Me Boober Fraggle. * "Skating Star Rosalynn Sumners Glides with Gonzo" as told to Gary Dobbs; photographs by Frank B. Denman ::Gonzo interviews Olympic skater Rosalynn Sumners. * "Gong for the Golds" as told to David Granger ::Gonzo's roundup of Top-Notch Olympic Athletes including Tamara McKinney, Scott Hamilton, Phil and Steve Mahre, and Elaine Zayak. * "A (Sort of) Christmas Carol" written by Ellis Weiner, illustrated by Dean Yeagle ::The Muppet gang in an adaptation of A Christmas Carol, with Kermit as Kerm Kratchit, Sam the Eagle as Ebenezer Scrooge, Floyd as Fred, Animal as Jacob Marley, Fozzie as The Ghost of Christmas Past, Dr. Teeth as The Ghost of Christmas Present, Miss Piggy as Mrs. Cratchit, Robin as Tiny Tim, Rats as the Cratchit children, Janice as Fred's wife, Pops as guest at Fred's party, Scooter as boy who delivers food, Rowlf the Dog as charity collector, and Gonzo as The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. * "We Interrupt This Magazine" ::The Newsman encounters Aliens, including the Snowths and Koozebanians * "A Pizza Counter Encounter" as told to Cathi Rosenberg; photographs by Aaron Rapoport ::Miss Piggy and Janice interview the cast of The Facts of Life, Lisa Whelchel, Mindy Cohn, and Kim Fields. * "The Second Great Muppet Look-Alike Contest" ::Jamie Farr and Beauregard, Liza Minnelli and Camilla, Rodney Dangerfield and Fozzie, Dudley Moore and Rowlf, Animal and John Matuszak, George C. Scott and Sam the Eagle, John Astin and Lew Zealand, Pee Wee Herman and Robin, Ted Knight and Link Hogthrob. * "On Canines and Keyboards" as told to Frederick Newman ::Rowlf interviews musician and composer Kirk Nurock and his dog Emily, a foxy terrier. Mondo Muppet Poultry edited by Mark Saltzman; chicken jokes by Paul McMahon ::Featuring Duck-tionary, The Great Turkey Debate (with Sam and Camilla, illustrated by Tim Raglin), and a Poultry Word Quiz. Gonzo's Weirder Than Me: Volume Five ::Peculiar Poultry. Muppet Mother Goose written by David Allikas, illustrated by Peter Elwell ::A literary salute to Mother Goose, featuring Little Blue Zoot, Boo, Boo, Brown Bear, Pat-a-cake, and Little Miss Piggy Went to Paris. Dough-it-Yourself Muppet Tree Ornaments You Can Make ::Instructions for making your own Muppet Dough ornaments. Art by Paul and Sue Krosnick; photo by Donal F. Holway Tech Watch ::Computer blips, including a review of the first Muppet home video game, Pigs in Space; a Guy and Brad Gilchrist cartoon Rarely Sighted Muppets ::Suzanne Lewandowski of Calumet City, Illinois encounters a knitted hat. Miss Piggy's Advice as told to Louise Gikow __NOWYSIWYG__ Issue 05